¡Ese Maldito Cacharro!
by katy0225
Summary: A.U. Si, eso era, un cacharro despiadado, maldito y sin consideración alguna por los demás. ¿¡Acaso no pensaba parar de sonar? ¡Demonios!. ¿Pero quién puede estar molestando tan temprano a Mikasa?...
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

¡Ese maldito cacharro!.

Si, eso era, un cacharro despiadado, maldito y sin consideración alguna por los demás. ¿¡Acaso no pensaba parar de sonar!? ¡Demonios!. ¿Pero quién puede estar molestando tan temprano a Mikasa!.

Los Yeager estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa comedor, esperando a Mikasa pacientemente para iniciar con su desayuno. La chica bajó corriendo las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Carla, disculpándose por su retraso, la matriarca de la familia le restó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa, y comenzó a servir la comida.

Eren notó que la joven no llevaba con ella su característica bufanda roja (esa que él le había obsequiado hace ya algunos años atrás) y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz como muestra de silenciosa reprobación. ¿Por qué no la llevaba puesta como de costumbre? ¿Acaso ya no le gustaba? entonces guió sus ojos más allá de la ventana y un sol radiante le dio los buenos día. Por supuesto, estaban en medio del verano y el calor era insoportable, si traía una bufanda con ella sería tachada como una loca con retraso obsesionada con él. Estaba bien, solo por esa vez lo dejaría pasar.

Carla terminó de servir el desayuno y los cuatro se dispusieron a comer, pero... ¡Rinnnnggg, rinngggg!. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Mikasa y observaron como ella sacaba su celular del interior del bolsillo del saco correspondiente al uniforme escolar, miró la pantalla con extrañeza y luego alzó sus ojos hacia ellos, se disculpó por la interrupción, se levantó de la silla y se fue a contestar el aparato. Eren agudizó el oído, tratando de captar algo de la conversación de la muchacha, pero no tuvo éxito y no le quedó mas remedio que seguir con su comida. Mikasa volvió un par de minutos después y ocupó de nuevo su lugar en la mesa, bebió un poco de jugo de naranja y les contestó a sus preguntas no formuladas.

-Era mi madre. Tenía ganas de hablar conmigo.

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo y Carla le preguntó con una sonrisa amable:

-Oh, ya veo, y ¿como está ella?.

-¡Está muy bien!, al parecer su estado de salud ha mejorado considerablemente, y todo es gracias al doctor Yeager -Mikasa le sonrió al hombre y éste le devolvió el gesto-.

-No fue nada. Tus padres son muy buenos amigos míos y además este es mi trabajo.

Mikasa asintió y siguieron con el desayuno como de costumbre. Eren la miró por un momento y notó un nuevo brillo en los ojos de su amiga. Era cierto, la madre de Mikasa había estado muy enferma y su padre había acudido a la casa de los Ackerman para tratarla. El padre de Mikasa había hablado con Grisha aparte y le había preguntado si era posible que se llevaran a su hija a vivir con ellos por algún tiempo mientras su esposa se mejoraba, ya que ella no quería que su hija la viera sufriendo, y el doctor muy amablemente había accedido a su petición. Desde eso ya habían pasado cuatro meses y por fin se lograba ver alguna mejoría en la señora Ackerman, algo que alegro mucho al menor de los Yeager.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos jóvenes tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la escuela. Normalmente ambos iban tarde, pero ese día estaban buenos de tiempo. Eren observó a Mikasa y la descubrió sonriendo, algo muy poco usual en ella. Volvió a mirar al frente.

-Me alegra mucho que tu mamá ya esté mejor. La señora Ackerman es una mujer muy amable.

Mikasa lo miró y sonrió aún mas. Eren la detalló con atención y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en sus labios por un momento, pero al notar lo que estaba haciendo desvió sus ojos rápidamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosáceo. ¡Pero que idiota! Ya tenía diecisiete años y todavía se sonrojaba por tonterías, ¡tenía que madurar!... Quizás le pediría _"ese"_ libro prestado a Armin. Trató de redimir su estupidez y abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero un tono que ya conocía a la perfección lo interrumpió.

¡Era ese sonido del maldito pájaro cantarín!.

Mikasa sacó su teléfono y miró lo que decía el mensaje, una curva cruzó sus labios involuntariamente y comenzó a teclear con rapidez en la pantalla ante la atenta mirada de Eren. ¿Quién era el que le había escrito que la hacía sonreír? Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, bien podría haber sido de nuevo su madre para hablar con ella un poco mas; si, seguramente era eso. Pero cuando Mikasa guardó de nuevo el teléfono y no le mencionó nada acerca del mensaje que había recibido, supo de inmediato que no se trataba de la señora Ackerman. Frunció un poco el ceño y comenzó a nadar en sus pensamientos acerca de la identidad del "Ser Molesto sin Consideración".

Llegaron a la escuela a tiempo y se dirigieron a sus clases como de costumbre. Armin no había asistido ese día y Eren se preguntó si estaría enfermo. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y cuando sonó el timbre indicando la hora del receso, Mikasa y él caminaron hasta el jardín del colegio para almorzar con tranquilidad... pero ese objetivo quedó muerto y enterrado ante el nuevo llamado del "Ser".

Mikasa leía los mensajes con avidez y contestaba con aún mas velocidad, negándole la oportunidad de espiar sobre su hombro. ¿¡Pero de qué iba todo eso, por qué tanto misterio por su parte, y por sobre todo, por qué no le decía de quién se trataba!?. No sería que Mikasa tenía nov... novi... ¡Argh, la sola palabra ya le desagradaba!. Se cruzó de brazos como un niño malcriado y miró a otro lado.

No sabía porque pero con la sola idea de que Mikasa estuviera saliendo con un chico lo hacía sentir de alguna forma... traicionado. Y entonces pensó ¿qué era aquello que el no deseado Romeo Virtual había visto en Mikasa?. La miró con detenimiento y repasó sus rasgos con cuidado; tenía ojos azules e intensos, la nariz un poco respingada, las cejas finas y los labios pequeños, carnosos y rosados y su cabello, negro, largo y brillante. Definitivamente su imagen no le era para nada desagradable.

-¡Hola Mikasa! -se escuchó un grito animado a lo lejos-.

Ambos miraron al lugar del que provino el saludo y distinguieron a Jean, que se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa y con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Eren rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. ¿Ese cara de caballo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando a Mikasa todo el día? Podía llegar a ser igual de fastidioso que el Romeo Virtual.

-Hola Jean ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó Mikasa con una sonrisa cuando estuvo frente a ella-.

Eren y Jean la miraron con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Desde cuándo Mikasa le hablaba así al cara de caballo, y de paso le sonreía? ¿¡Que estaba pasando!?. Jean carraspeó algo avergonzado y se sentó junto a ella, pasando por alto olímpicamente la presencia de Eren, y por lo tanto, su mirada aterradora.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú? -le preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero en su interior estaba desmayado-.

-Perfectamente -dijo sin perder su sonrisa-... oí que te inscribiste en el club de fútbol y que el equipo te aceptó de buena manera. Te felicito -agregó mientras comía un poco de arroz-.

La mandíbula de Jean cayó al suelo y su sonrojo se hizo aún mas notorio. Eren achicó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada a Mikasa, pero ella no lo notó. Jean se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y le contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias. Había querido entrar desde hace tiempo pero no me había animado a hacerlo. Afortunadamente, en el equipo se dieron cuenta de mis habilidades...

-Eso, o es que todos estaban drogados -interrumpió Eren, llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca con los ojos cerrados-.

Jean lo miró molesto y Mikasa no le prestó atención. El cara de caballo se levantó de golpe y se paró frente a él con el ceño fruncido, Eren le devolvió la mirada con la mandíbula apretada y el entrecejo fuertemente marcado.

-¿Qué dijiste maldito inútil? -dijo Jean, tomándolo del saco del uniforme y levantándolo de golpe-.

Eren también lo tomó del uniforme con fuerza y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿o es qué también eres un retrasado mental con cara de caballo? No, la cara de caballo ya la tenías, y lo de retrasado, bueno, no pensé que de verdad lo eras.

Jean se puso rojo de rabia y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Eren contraatacó con uno en el estómago y comenzaron con una de sus tan comunes peleas sin sentido. Mikasa los miró sin intervenir hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo agotados, ahí fue cuando se puso de pie y se acercó a Jean, examinó su mejilla golpeada con atención y le dio un beso en la zona rojiza ante la mirada incrédula de Eren.

-¿Estás bien, Jean? -preguntó con suavidad-.

Jean se sonrojó por el beso que Mikasa le dio y se levantó rápidamente del suelo, tartamudeó algo ininteligible y se fue prácticamente corriendo de allí. A Eren comenzaba a atacarle un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras miraba la escena. Mikasa besó a Jean en la mejilla y a él ni siquiera le preguntó si estaba bien... ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba con esa mujer!? ¿será que el calor le estaba derritiendo el cerebro?.

Se limpió la sangre del labio inferior producto de un golpe por parte de Jean y se levantó del suelo sin decir nada y con un aura deprimente a su alrededor. Mikasa recogió sus cosas, las guardó en el bolso y se levantó para seguirlo de vuelta al salón de clases sin gesticular palabra alguna acerca de lo sucedido... y para rematar el mal rato... ¡El teléfono volvió a sonar!.

Cuando salieron de la escuela Eren contó diez mensajes seguidos, un par de llamadas y siete WhatsAap provenientes del "Maldito Cacharro". ¿Acaso esos aparatos no conocían la piedad?. Suspiró con frustración. Cuantas ganas tenía de tomarlo, tirarlo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, luego cogerlo de nuevo y entrar en el edificio mas alto que encontrara y arrojarlo al vacío para después tomar los restos y aventarlos en medio de la autopista, y con suerte algún camión le pasaría por encima haciéndolo trocitos... aunque antes de hacer todo aquello, lo revisaría concienzudamente para saber quién era el desgraciado que jodía tanto.

Mikasa sonrió tiernamente y un sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas al mirar un nuevo mensaje en su celular. Eren se encolerizó mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón zumbaban en sus oídos. Lo juraba, si volvía a escuchar un pitido mas... ¡Riinnngg!. ¡Bien, ya estaba harto!. Se detuvo frente a Mikasa y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y lo aventó lejos, lejos, muy lejos, sintiéndose feliz como un niño con un juguete nuevo; pero a medida que el aparato comenzaba a aterrizar, la sonrisa de Eren comenzaba a desdibujarse en su rostro, porque para suerte del cacharro y desgracia para él, el teléfono terminó aterrizando encima de un camión que llevaba algunos colchones. Abrió la boca y la mandíbula le llegó al suelo. ¡Definitivamente el universo estaba en su contra!.

Cuando Mikasa hubo salido del asombro del momento le lanzó una mirada mortífera y corrió hacia el camión para recuperar su celular con una velocidad admirable.

Ya en la soledad de su habitación, Eren meditó acerca de sus actos. Sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho, pero no se sentía para nada arrepentido. Mikasa había llegado treinta minutos después de él y por supuesto no le dirigió la palabra.

Se preguntó con curiosidad qué era lo que le ocurría, y la respuesta le llegó igual de fuerte que un huracán. ¡Fácil, estaba celoso!. Bien, lo reconocía, quizás si estuviera un poquito celoso del Romeo Virtual... ¡Pero a quién quería engañar, estaba muy, muy celoso de ese sujeto!. Pero entonces se cuestionó, ¿y si era una amiga la que le había estado escribiendo?... ¡Claro, no necesariamente tenía porque ser un hombre! ¿verdad?. Pero desechó la idea, ya que Mikasa no era muy sociable y la única amiga que tenía de verdad era Sasha y ella no tenía celular por ese tiempo, ya que se le había dañado, además, los sonrojos y las sonrisas no debían ser por los comentarios de una mujer. Tomó una almohada y la presionó sobe su cara mientras dejaba salir un grito de frustrado.

Un pitido de ultratumba sonó desde el exterior de su habitación y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Giró el rostro lentamente y con gesto de psicópata hacia la puerta de su cuarto y esperó algunos segundos hasta que ésta produjo un sonido de cuatro golpes secos contra ella y momentos después entró Mikasa con gesto serio. Eren soltó un respingo y se volvió a acostar en la cama, cerró los ojos y le dijo antes de que hablara.

-Sé que lo que hice no está bien, pero no pienso disculparme.

-Sabía que no lo harías, después de todo ¿cuándo te has disculpado por algo que hayas hecho mal?. Simplemente quería preguntarte el motivo por el cual lo hiciste.

El silencio los rodeó y Eren se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba. Desvió el rostro para que Mikasa no lo notara y observó la pared, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en ella. Suspiró con desgano y le dijo aún sin mirarla.

-Es algo que no tiene importancia.

-Para mí la tiene, después de todo, ¿cuándo se ha visto que pierdas los estribos así? -preguntó con una sonrisa-.

Eren la miró a los ojos profundamente y abrió la boca para hablar, pero... de nuevo el estúpido pájaro volvió a cantar. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y exclamó rabioso.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué no le contestas a tu novio y le dices que deje de molestar tanto! ¡Ese maldito ruido me va a volver loco!.

Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y mencionó en un susurro.

-Eren, yo no tengo novio, y si lo tuviera ya estarías enterado -Eren enarcó una ceja sin comprender y Mikasa se sentó a su lado en la cama-. Quien me ha escrito todo el día ha sido Armin, que me ha estado diciendo que no fue hoy a clases porque su abuelo y él se fueron al mar (por cierto, te mandó saludos y dijo que el océano era hermoso y que hacía mucho calor); aparte, mi padre me ha estado comunicando acerca del progreso de mi madre y la nueva determinación que ha adquirido, gracias a su buena recuperación.

Mikasa sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y le mostró cada uno de los mensajes que había recibido, respaldando así su respuesta. De pronto Eren se sintió tremendamente avergonzado. Todas las cosas que había hecho... y todo fue por culpa de sus celos y su imaginación. Era un monstruo desconfiado. Mikasa, al ver su expresión, le sonrió y le acarició el pelo con familiaridad. Eren se cruzó de brazos, algo enfurruñado, y dijo aún tratando de justificar su comportamiento y tener algún punto a su favor.

-¿Y por qué has defendido a Jean hoy?.

-No lo he defendido, solo le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa por tu comportamiento infantil. Además, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien empezó la pelea y no él, por eso decidí no entrometerme.

Eren frunció el ceño y se sonrojó. ¡Pero que tonto era!. Mikasa siempre había sido alguien correcta y nunca defendería a alguien mas sin haber tenido la culpa de todo lo ocurrido, incluyéndolo a él. Mikasa le volvió a sonreír y le dijo con la cabeza agachada, de modo que su cabello le cubriera el rostro para que así su rubor no se notara tanto.

-Eren, no hay necesidad de que te sientas celoso...

-¿¡Quién está celoso!? -gritó con exaltación y con la cara mas roja que una manzana-.

-Tú.

Y con una sonrisa, Mikasa chocó sus labios con los suyos. Eren abrió los ojos y comenzó a sentirse acalorado por el dulce roce. Mikasa se separó luego de un momento y agachó la mirada avergonzada.

-Por eso no tienes la necesidad de sentir celos de nadie, mucho menos de mi celular -confesó tímidamente-.

Eren la miró con el corazón acelerado y se paró de la cama, se puso frente a ella y tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara. Estaba sonrojado, lo sabía, probablemente tan o mas que ella, pero eso no lo detuvo para volver a rozar sus labios con los de ella con timidez. Mikasa cerró los ojos lentamente y lo abrazó en medio del cariñoso beso. Cuando se separaron, Eren desvió el rostro y ella miró sus pies. Se separó de Mikasa con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le informó con decisión.

-Me gustas -simple, rápido y con poco tacto, así era él después de todo. Nació seco y moriría seco-.

-Hum... tú también me gustas Eren.

Eren asintió y Mikasa sonrió.

-Supongo que ahora somos algo ¿no? -le preguntó con dudas mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo con un atisbo de nerviosismo-.

-Sólo si tu quieres -respondió ella con suavidad-.

Eren volvió a asentir y con eso se dio como finalizada la discusión.

¡Rinnggg, riinngg!.

-¡AAHHH! ¡Maldito pájaro, te mataré!.

-E-Eren...

-¡No lo soporto más! ¡Mikasa pon eso en modo silencioso por amor a Dios!.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros, esa cosa me va a volver loco!.

Fuera de la habitación, los padres de Eren escucharon la conversación con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría. Por fin su hijo se había decidido a confesarse a Mikasa, ¡Y de qué manera!. Carla pensó que tal vez sería bueno construirle un pequeño altar al celular de Mikasa. Y con una carcajada, ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina para no ser descubiertos.

Fin.

 _Adicional:_

 _Armin miró su celular con una sonrisa. Ya había terminado de darle las instrucciones a Mikasa acerca de como podía conquistar a su necio amigo, y si ella había seguido cada uno de los pasos que le había mandado por mensaje, entonces, para esos momentos ya serían novios._

 _Guardó el aparato y miró el mar mientras caía el atardecer. Quizás fuera algún día de nuevo con sus amigos. La brisa sopló con suavidad y su cabello bailó con ella mientras su sonrisa cada vez se hacía mas notoria._

Notas del Autor:

Bien, ya está listo y entregado, espero que les haya gustado (Oh, me salió rima :D).

Mientras escribía la historia se me ocurrió hacer un segundo capítulo acerca de los mensajes y las instrucciones de Armin hacia Mikasa y todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer para que Eren sintiese celos y que estos mismos lo llevaran a confesarse, pero el que lo haga solo depende de ustedes, así que háganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios (que además no cuestan nada). En fin, muchas gracias por leer mi _monstruo_. ¡Nos leemos pronto! (o quizás no, depende de ustedes).

Katy0225.


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Aviso: Este capítulo contará mayormente con la conversación que tuvieron Mikasa y Armin a través del "Cacharro Endemoniado".

¡Ese maldito cacharro! (Parte 2).

Armin miró su celular con diversión y soltó una carcajada. Tecleó una afirmación como respuesta a la pregunta de Mikasa y comenzó a maquinar su estrategia para unir a sus dos amigos. Repasó toda la información que sabía sobre los gustos y disgustos de Eren y lo que era capaz de hacer Mikasa para tratar de conquistarlo. Una vez que supo que era lo que harían, asintió y tomó de nuevo su teléfono y miró la hora; seis y quince de la mañana. Volvió a asentir y envió el primer mensaje.

Fase 1 del plan:

- _Mikasa,_ _p_ _rimero que nada, no apagues el sonido de tú celular. Deja que cante todo el día, no importa lo molesto que sea, ¡No lo cambies!._

 _-De acuerdo, ya coloqué el sonido..._ _p_ _ero ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?._

 _-Porque Eren detesta el ruido, y mas el del celular, es por eso que siempre tiene el suyo en silencio._

 _-Entiendo, ¿ahora qué sigue?._

 _-Por ahora solo ve a desayunar como de costumbre (porque lo mas seguro es que estés retrasada). Actúa como siempre, habla con los padres de Eren con naturalidad, nada fuera de lo normal... y ¡no lleves la bufanda contigo!. No importa si hace frío, no te la pongas porque Ere lo notará. Detállalo sin que se dé cuenta y si arrugó la nariz es porque no le gustó que no la llevarás puesta. Está atenta a ese gesto porque puede ser crucial con el resto del plan._

 _-..._ _Bien, no la llevaré y estaré atenta._

 _-Perfecto, recuerda que no debe darse cuenta que lo estás estudiando, pasa tu mirada disimuladamente. Ahora, ve y desayuna, te escribiré en veinte minutos._

 _-_ _¡No puedo creer que tu madre esté mejorando! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti Mikasa!. Ahora sé porque eres tan fuerte, seguramente lo heredaste de la señora Ackerman._

 _-¡Muchas gracias Armin, no me cabe la felicidad que siento! Por fin podré ver a mi madre después de cuatro meses :)._

 _-Eso es maravilloso... lamento no estar allí para celebrar contigo._

 _-¡No te preocupes! Cuando vuelvas podemos hablar con tranquilidad... ahora, ¿qué es lo que sigue en el plan?._

 _-¡Cierto!... acabo de mirar la hora así que puedo deducir que ya están rumbo al colegio. Mikasa, esto es MUY importante. Cada vez que te mande un mensaje trata de sonreír, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, una feliz, y en algunos casos muéstrate tímida. Algunos sonrojos serían perfectos así que imagínate una situación embarazosa con Eren y eso bastará. No le menciones nada acerca de quién es el que te está escribiendo, eso hará que tenga mas interés y curiosidad. Te escribiré de nuevo mas tarde._

 _-Está bien._

Fase 1 completada. Resultado: Exitoso.

Fase 2 del plan.

 _-Bueno, ya es hora del almuerzo así que podemos volver al plan. Mikasa, no dejes que Eren espíe lo que escribes, porque aunque no lo diga, él estará intrigado y querrá saber quién habla contigo, así que contesta los mensajes con rapidez y siéntate algo alejada de él._

 _-Si, supuse que que me dirías eso así que ya lo tomé en cuenta, no te preocupes por eso._

 _-Bien. Ahora, todos sabemos que Jean está interesado en ti y que siempre trata de llamar tu atención. Sé que es algo sucio, pero utilízalo, claro, solo salúdalo, pregúntale cómo está y menciona algo sobre el hecho de que fue ingresado en el equipo de fútbol del colegio, cosas muy leves que hagan pensar a Eren que lo haces por la felicidad que sientes por las buenas noticias sobre tu madre._

 _-_ _Humm, ya veo. Comprendo._

 _-Deduzco que él no tardará mucho en ir a saludarte. Ahora bien, llegará un momento en el que Eren se frustrará de la presencia de Jean y posiblemente comiencen a discutir por cualquier tontería. Cuando esto ocurra ¡No intervengas! No importa que Eren se esté desangrando, no te metas en la pelea. Si Eren es el que inicia la discusión, entonces discúlpate con Jean por su parte y no le preguntes a Eren como se encuentra. Esto hará que se sienta deprimido y traicionado._

 _-Pero Armin, y si se lastiman. No creo que pueda hacerlo._

 _-Trata, yo sé que puedes Mikasa. Sólo sigue el plan_ _que_ _yo se lo que hago._

 _-... De acuerdo, lo intentaré._

 _(Diez minutos después)._

 _-¡Lo logré Armin!._

 _-Muy bien Mikasa, te felicito. Ya casi terminamos con el plan._

Fase 2 completada: Resultado: Exitoso.

Fase 3 del plan.

( _Llamando)._

 _-¿Hola?._

 _-Mikasa, soy Armin._

 _-Oh, hola, ¿pasa algo?._

 _-No, es solo que tenía que decirte algo... Escucha ¿recuerdas los mensajes que te envié durante todo el día en el que decían como eh estado en el océano y que esa era la razón por la que me ausenté hoy, aquellos que están fuera del plan y que te dije que no eliminaras? -_ preguntó con ansiedad-.

- _Si, los recuerdo -_ contestó confundida-.

- _Bien, Mikasa, elimina todos los mensajes que contengan los datos del plan y deja en tu historial esos mensajitos inocentes. La razón por la que quiero que lo hagas es simple, Eren al finalizar el día va a querer una explicación por tu comportamiento, querrá saber quién es la persona que te escribe y tu muy amablemente y como si te burlaras de él, le enseñarás los mensajes y le harás pensar que todo esto fue producto de su imaginación._

Hubo un momento de silencio y Mikasa exclamó con alegría.

 _-¡Por supuesto, no te preocupes ya lo haré!._

Armin sonrió y miró el mar frente a él. Era tan relajante estar allí. Su abuelo le hizo señas para que fuera hacia él y volvió a hablarle a Mikasa.

- _Ah, Mikasa ya tengo que colgar, hablamos mas tarde ¿vale?._

 _-Si, si, no te preocupes Armin, que sigas teniendo un buen día y envíale saludos a tu abuelo de mi parte._

 _-Claro, adiós._

 _-Adiós._

Fase 3 completada. Resultado: Total éxito en el plan. Estado: nueva pareja del instituto.

- _Ay Armin, no puedo creer que todo lo que planeaste funcionara tan bien, aunque casi pierdo mi celular en el camino -_- ¡pero no importa! Todo valió la pena. De verdad no sé como agradecértelo._

 _-¡No te preocupes! Me alegro que todo resultara. Aún no puedo dejar de imaginarme a Eren celoso jajaja, ¡pobre de tu celular!._

 _-Si, no me lo recuerdes :\ . Por cierto, acabo de recibir noticias de mi padre y me dijo que podré volver a casa dentro de una semana._

 _-¡Wow! Que bien, eso quiere decir que la señora Ackerman realmente está mejor._

 _-Oh, si, ya se puede levantar y está tan llena de energía que comenzó con sus labores, ya sabes, cocinar, limpiar y cuidar del jardín. Mi padre dice que trata de que no haga mucho esfuerzo, pero mi madre es muy cabezota :)._

Mikasa sonrió mientras escribía y un grito fuera de su cuarto la alarmó.

 _-_ ¡Mikasa Ackerman, deja ya ese maldito cacharro! ¡Definitivamente ya perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba! ¿Quién te está escribiendo? ¡Ah claro, es ese chico nuevo que te está cortejando, verdad!

Mikasa rodó os ojos y soltó una carcajada. Eren aunque se hiciera el tonto, era en realidad un completo _celópata._ Se despidió de Armin y colocó el teléfono en modo silencioso, salió de la habitación y se encontró con su novio refunfuñando y diciendo incoherencias. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios que lo hizo callar de inmediato.

 _-_ Será mejor que nos vallamos antes de llegar tarde de nuevo, Eren.

Eren se sonrojó y Mikasa lo tomó de la mano para irse al colegio. Tal vez era un poco molesto que alguien te cele tanto, pero ella lo amaba así y nada iba a hacer por cambiarlo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y le agradeció a Armin en su mente.

Quizás en el futuro le devolviera el favor con cierta rubia...

¡Fin!.

Notas del Autor:

Bien, aquí está la segunda parte, algo cortito, pero básicamente quería que el capítulo fuera de lo que Armin y Mikasa se texteaban XD.

Quería invitarlos a leer mi otra historia que se llama _Mikasa: Vivencias de una celópata._ El primer capítulo ya está finalizado y estoy pensando en el capítulo dos, les aseguro que se divertirán a lo grande. Ese fic está inspirado en este, ya que a mi me da mucha risa una Mikasa celosa, (y a quién no), así que si quieren pueden darse un paseito por allí. También podrían comentarme algunas experiencias que hallan tenido con parejas celosas (ya que yo no eh vivido esa parte de la vida, gracias al cielo) y yo trataré de colocarlo en futuros capítulos de esa historia. Bueno, ya no los aburro mas con mis notas extensas así que para finalizar, quería agradecerle a _erencito_ y a _Eikaros_ por sus estimulantes comentarios. ¡Bye!.

Katy0225.


End file.
